Harry Potter and the Travel Through Time(Rewrite)
by Kalladin1989
Summary: This is my Response to Reptillia's "Don't Fear the Reaper" Challenge. 2 see challenge details, please check out my original story by the same name. I hope you will enjoy. Is rated M for saftey


**HARRY POTTER AND THE TRAVEL THROUGH TIME(REWRITE)**

 _ **Prelude**_

When Harry awoke, he found himself in a room tha looked like a giant clock. He didnt remember how he got there being that the last thing he remembered was hit by the AK from Voldemort after walking into the forest.

"Harry Potter, please come with me. Your Angel of Death is ready to see you now." Called out a beautiful blond woman.

"I'm sorry, but my Angel of what? And who are you?" Asked Harry.

"I am Claire and I'm here to take you to my Husband, Your Angel of Death. Everything will be explained to you when we get to his office." Claire responded.

They started walking down a hallway that looked like the hour hand of a clock in silance. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally reached the office where Claire stopped him and said

"This is the Office for your Angel of Death. Get inside quikly and GOOD LUCK."

"Thanks...I think?" Responded Harry.

As he walked into th office, he noticed that it was covered in clocks. Many types of clocks. Some that where broken and many that were just parts of different clocks. All together the room looked like a workshop for a clockmaker. In the middle of the room was a desk. And behind said desk was a tall, skinnyy, and creepy man dressed in black from head to toe. Harry assumed that this man was his "Angel of Death".

"Hello Harry James Potter. My name is Sylar and I am your Angel of Death. And i am very very upset with you. I mean, how hard would it be to defeat Voldemort, marry your Soul Mate;some Granger girl; live to the ripe old age of 666 and have many children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren to spoil?" Sylar said in a deathly calm yet bone chilling voice.

"Wait, Hermione is my Soul Mate?! But she loves Ron and I love Ginny. Also, why are you mad at me? I have never met you let alone done anything to you." Responded Harry.

"We have met before Harry. In fact we have met 6 times before this. We met once for each and every time you have died before your time. As for you loving Ginerva and Hermione loveing Ronald. Well, you and the two ladies were being fed love potions by Molly, Ronald, and Albus to feel those feeling." Sylar said.

THEY WOULDNT DO THAT TO US! RON IS MY BEST MATE. HE IS MY BROTHER IN ALL BUT BLOOD. PROFESSOR DUMBLEDOR WAS MY MENTOR BEFORE HIS DEATH. AND MRS. WEASLY WAS LIKE A MOTHER TO ME! THE WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT" Yelled Harry, clearly upset.

"Please calm down Harry and I will explain everything. Ronald was never truly your friend. He was always jealous because of your fame and wealth. Same could also be said for his mother. She was after getting her daughter married to youto get ahold of your family wealth and title. She had planed to kill you and Ginerva after Ginerva gave birth to a son that could inherit your title" Syler stated. "As for Albus being your mentor, he honestly wanted what was best for you originally but lost track of things in pursuite of the Greater Good. Unfortunitly because of this he turned dark becoming a seceret Dark Lord."

After hearing all of this, Harry broke down crying because he realized it was all true as the loyalty and love potions left his system. After awhile, he was finaly able to calm down and ask Sylar

"How did I die?"

"You have died a total of 7 times. this paper will show you your deaths and what we did for each one." Sylar said while handing over a paper.

 _The Deaths of Harry James Potter_

 _Kills by Quarllmort in The Forbidden Forest when Quarellmort was feeding (was sent back one hour and we nudged a centaur to arrive in time to prevent death)_

 _Was eaten by the Basilisk in Chaber of Secrects. (Was sent back one hour, Fawks and the Sorting Hat with Sword of Gryffindor sent to help)_

 _Had soul eaten by Dementor while trying to save Soul Mate and Godfather. (Had to Reset timeline to find soul, sent back with ability to cast Patronus.)_

 _Burned to death by Hungarian Horntail during 1st task of TWT. (Sent back to start of task with ability to summon broom and out fly dragon)_

 _Drowned during 2nd task of TWT when jealous Krum bit him for trying to rescue Hermione. (Sent back to start of task, made to save Ronald and Gabriella only after everyone else was safe)_

 _Bleed to death from over use of Blood Quill forced upon by Umbitch. (Sent back 1 hour. Put idea to stop in Umbitch mind.)_

 _Killed by AK from Voldemort after walking to his own death. (Will be discussed in this meeting.)_

"I can't believe i have died so many times. I am so sorry for all the trouble i have caused you. But why don't I remember any of this and what are we going to do now?" Asked Harry.

"Unfortunitly Harry, it is all true. You don't remember any of this because WE had to erase your memory each time. However, because if you die again, that is the end, you are being sent back with your memory intact. We will be sending you back to the time of your 3rd death. But before we send you back, first you will need to sign a contract stating who you can and cant tell,which WE might expand on later. You will also have certain task to complete. The only ones you can currently tell are your Soul Mate, Ginerva and Nevelle. Ginerva and Nevelle are Soul Mates as well and you can only tell them after they are bonded. it is the same with your own Soul Mate. You can only tell her after you are bonded. The tasks we need you to do are

Bond to your Soul Mate by kissing on the lips.

Get Nevelle Longbottom and Ginerva Weasly to kiss eachother on lips forming their Soul Bond.

Prove Sirius Black innocent.

Defeat both Dark Lords

Have a big family and live a happy long life till you are 666 years old.

Unfortunitly, like i said before, you wont be able to tell them anything before the bonds are formed because the bond will protect your minds." Explained Sylar.

After thinking about it for a bit, Harry agreed to everything and signed the contract. The next thing he knew, he was awakening inside his 13 year old body in the Forbidden Forest next to Hermione.

 **AN: This is my Rewrite to my response to Reptillia's "Don't Fear the Reaper" challenge. I hope you will enjoy this version of my story and will give me feedback on how i can make it better. Thank You.**


End file.
